Sucked into Twilight How Freaking Original
by WereRanga
Summary: Quite scary actually. One minute my cousin and i are watching Twilight innocently, throwing popcorn onto the heads of ten year olds when something freaky happens! What happens you ask? Read on to find out... DISCONTINUED Sorry, have no motivation left...
1. The Movie's A What Now?

Chapter One: The Movie's a freaking Portal?

My cousin and I had just entered the cinema to watch Twilight for the first time. As we waited for the lights to dim and the film to start, we marveled at all the people who had turned up. Namely, the twenty or so kids under the age of 10 in an M rated film.

"I can't believe they let these kids in," complained Abbie. "They're probably going to laugh and talk all through the movie. Why, why do the cinema people hate us so?" She dramatically flung her arm over her face, scattering popcorn all over herself and me.

"Hey!" I said indignantly, brushing popcorn off my skirt. "I don't know about you, but I for one don't particularly _want_ to wear grease stains."

Abbie grinned. "Lighten up Gemma, you're about to see Twilight, the movie the world's entire population of girls who are able to read and see, wouldn't want to miss."

I groaned. "The only reason they want to watch the movie is because, according to all the OED sufferers, the hottest person in the movie business is playing Edward. Robert Pattinson." I said in disgust shuddering at the name. "He isn't even hot."

The lights dimmed. "Shut up Gemma, the movie's starting."

We watched in silence. My eyebrows rose in mock hilarity at the way the girls in front of us screamed when Edward/Robert Pattinson came on, Bella, Alice, basically whenever one of the main characters in the book came on.

The movie got to the part in the ballet studio. I yawned, but Abbie sat there, staring at the screen.

"I wish we could be in Twilight." She practically breathed, her voice was so soft.

Suddenly, the movie froze. My cousin and I watched, shocked as the movie screen suddenly turned into a portal.

"This is so much better then the movie!" I screamed over the sucking noise. Before we knew it, we'd been sucked into the portal. Into Twilight.


	2. Edward? Jasper? EMMETT?

Chapter Two: Oh. My. God.

"Oof!" I grunted as Abbie landed on top of me. I shut my eyes in pain as she kneed me in an effort to get up. When I opened them, all I could see was a ballet studio. Wait a second. A ballet studio? Before my mind could comprehend what was happening, I heard a voice cry out in pain. I jumped up, my vision blurred and staggered towards the sound. My mind heard the voice crying and screaming. "Edward, it burns, Edward!" I saw through my blurred vision a girl, lying on her back, writhing in pain, a panicked pale skinned boy fighting within himself. I smelt gasoline, gasoline and roast pork. I wondered why that was.

I watched as the boy (Edward?) kneeling beside the girl take one of the girl's hands and place his mouth to it. I spun around, aware of a great heat. Suddenly I was staring into golden eyes, startled eyes. I opened my mouth in surprise…and fainted at the sight of a body being thrown into the fire.

When I came to I was in a hospital bed. To one side of me was Abbie, who had her forehead swaddled in bandages. A red stain indicated that she had suffered a cut to the forehead. It would have bled profusely, it being a head wound and all, I mused, my years of reading and writing murder stories aiding in my description.

On my other side when I looked, I could not help, but inhale sharply. The girl next to me, whom I was beginning to think of as Bella Swan, had a broken leg, bruises everywhere and-

I sucked in my breath.

There sitting beside her was Edward Cullen.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

I looked around wildly, my thoughts frantic. Then I noticed someone staring at me from the end of the bed.

"Gah!" I shrieked. Abbie stirred but didn't wake. It was Jasper Cullen. Why was he staring at me like that? Hopefully it wasn't because he wanted to suck my blood. I REALLY hoped it wasn't going to be like that. I looked at Abbie's end of the bed. There was Emmett, pacing away at the floor. I was seriously worried now.

"Jasper?" I croaked. "What are you doing? Where's Alice?"

He looked at me strangely. "Are you feeling okay Charm?"

"My name's not Charm! It's Gemma. And you haven't answered my question. WHERE'S Alice!?!"

He seemed puzzled. "Charm, who is this Alice person?"

"IT'S GEMMA! And Alice is the vampire with whom you're freaking in love with. HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER HER!?!"

Abbie woke up then at my screeching. "Gemma, cuz, chill. Oh heya Emmett."

"CHILL? WHY SHOULD I CHILL? WE'RE TALKING TO FREAKING FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AND I THINK WE'VE STUFFED UP THE STORY! SO NO, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CHILL?!?"


	3. The Banana Incident

_Sorry about the wait, but see I've been banned from the computer for two weeks, I've had writers block (really, really badly) and I wanted to have a shower and get rid of my dirt tan… Hope You all enjoy it and thanks to everyone whos added me. Please review, and trust me, it will get better... I Hope…_

"GAHHHHHH!" I screamed flailing my arms around, searching with my fingers for anything to use as a weapon.

The Cullens stared at me. "Maybe we should get a nurse for Charm. I don't think she's feeling too good." Emmett said uneasily.

Just then my hand hit something solid. I grasped at it, squeezed it tightly. Mushy stuff squelched into my hand.

Edward pulled a face. "Great, now she's making a mess everywhere. Do something, would you Jasper? That banana is making me feel sick."

Jasper sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Now Charm," He started, reaching out for the banana I still held in my hand. "Give me that. You don't want to be naughty, do you?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU NAUGHTY! AND DON'T CALL ME CHARM! FOR GOD'S SAKE! MY NAME IS GEMMA!" I screamed. "AND YOU'RE NOT ALIVE!"

With that final note, I smushed the pulverized banana into Jasper's mouth. His eyes were shocked, then horrified to realize that there was something in his mouth.

"GET IT OUT!" He screamed, before accidentally swallowing the banana. At least I think he swallowed it (can vampires swallow?) but I didn't really want to stick around and find out.

Using the rest of the smushed banana as a defense thingy, but stupid me, I completely forgot that vampires are heaps quick.

Within seconds of Jasper swallowing the banana Emmett had successfully pinned me to the bed (He weighs a shitload!) and had knocked me out with a freaking tranquilizer. Everything went very black.

Very, very black….


	4. Why would you need lemurs?

Abbie's POV

It was weird waking up in the hospital with absolutely no memory of what had happened before.

Although I did remember Emmett and Jasper and Edward and Bella and Charmaine (so many ands, God!) I didn't know why I was in the hospital, or why Charm was so insistent that her name was Gemma. I mean what a freaky name! So not vampirey or anything.

Anyway, I'm lying there gazing up into my darling Emmett's eyes when Charm wakes up and goes completely berserk about some people named Allie and Rosemary or something. Then, just as we think she's calming down, she manages to get some mashed banana and shove it down Jasper's throat, forcing the poor guy to gag and vomit. I mean really, a vampire vomiting is not a pretty sight. Especially one as beautiful as Jasper. His normally pale and perfect skin, took on a hideous green tinge, and everyone turned as one away from him as he chucked his chunks.

I felt sick myself so I turned back to Charm, and nearly screamed. There she was, looming in front of me, her longish red hair lying lank in front of her and her grey-blue-green eyes stared at me, her small mouth curled upwards in a maniacal smile.

"The monkeys have my banana! And my conscious mind!" she screamed hysterically.

I opened my mouth, speechless. Obviously watching the guys take out James had been too much for her overimaginative mind. But before I could speak, Emmett had thrust Charm away from my bed and tranquillised her in a matter of moments.

The last thing she did before passing out was give Emmett the finger. I had to laugh at that.

But unfortunately, the nurses heard her mad rampage, came and locked her into the psychiatric ward. And because Charm and I had been adopted by the Cullens when our parents had been killed in a car crash that Emmett and Jasper had caused, we would have to get Carlisle and Esme to sign her out, which would then lead to a really long explanation which we did not want to start with.

Instead the guys came up with an even more ingenious plan.

I was intrigued until they told me what they needed.

Why _would_ you need lemurs to break out her?


End file.
